


Holding Hands

by webbstar



Series: 30 Prompt OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of a 30 part series... Gavin gets scared sometimes, so Michael helps protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted, but still good (i think). Hope you enjoy!

Michael couldn't help but adore Gavin when he was scared. He just felt so proud to know that if anything was wrong, he was the one the British boy ran to. Whether it was something silly like a scary movie, or something like seeing some creepy guys in an alleyway, Michael was always there, protecting Gavin from any danger that may appear. It all started the first night that Gavin and Michael went out to a bar together. 

They drank, they danced, they partied the night away. Rather than trying to pick up girls, the pair was more interested in each other, learning about similar interests and quirks, laughing over the characteristically feminine drinks that the two had ordered as a joke. Both had decidedly had a few too many of those silly drinks (which actually pack quite a punch) and chose to walk to Michael's house, a few blocks over, where Gavin would sleep over. 

They made their not-so-treacherous journey into the night, sloppily bumping into each other, while making dumb jokes, some at the other's expense. While they were walking, Gavin stopped, with a deer-in-headlights expression on his face. Michael noticed this, and turned to his new friend. "Wha' is i' Gav?" He slurred, not making an effort to produce the syllables necessary to finish Gavin's name. "I' scurred, Mikey" Gavin replied, his face slightly less frightened when he acknowledged his companion's presence.

"W-Why 're you sca-scared? I' right heerree. I'll keep yah safe until we uh, until we're home." Without listening to what Gavin had to say in response, Michael intertwined their fingers, and began to march them both down the sidewalk. Gavin stumbled along, attempting to catch up to Michael. When he did, he leaned on the other man's shoulder for support, despite being a few inches taller. Hazily studying Michael's profile as they walked, Gavin leaned into his ear. "You, Mi-cool, are um.. you are sexy, when you protect me." Michael looked over at Gavin and broke out into a huge grin. "You're sexy all the time, Gav." Gavin's eyes widened, and he immediately placed an extremely wet and sloppy kiss on Michael's temple, which widened Michael's smile even further The duo continued their walk in a comfortable silence, only breaking when one of them pointed out a blatantly obvious observation of their surroundings. After a few minutes, they rounded a corner, and made it to Michael's apartment complex.

After fumbling with the two keys that allowed entrance to his building and his apartment, Michael once again took Gavin's hand, and led him inside. They walked into the living room, and when Gavin saw Michael's couch, he pulled away slightly, expecting the older man to let him resign to where he would be staying for the night. To his surprise, he was met with a squeeze on his hand, and a very quizzical look from Michael. "Why are yah goin' there? That's, that's not where people sleep!" Gavin nodded, accepting this logic without question, and continued to follow Michael to the bedroom. Both men proceeded to strip down to their boxers, and get in bed.

When in bed, Michael scooted as close to Gavin as physically possible, placed the dusty brunette's head on his chest, and took both of his hands. "For protection, yeah?" Michael mumbled into Gavin hair, placing a gentle kiss on the top of the younger man's head as he got comfortable. Gavin nodded, intertwining their fingers once more and settling into Michael's chest. "Yeah," he whispered, as the two fell asleep, with their hands held tightly together.


End file.
